There are literally hundreds of different ways to couple male and female members, a large number of them having been derived from research and development work relating to the exploration or production of oil and gas. This is because there is a constant requirement for coupling and uncoupling pipes. One of the most traditional connectors used in this environment is a simple threaded connection between a male and female member, with the threads being a continuous helix or of the interrupted, bayonette type. In addition, traditional connectors in this environment have included latches, segments and split rings which are moved radially to connect or disconnect the male and female members.
However, there are numerous disadvantages to these types of conventional connectors. Thus, the threaded type require a rotation and orientation to provide the connection. Others require multiple complicated movements between the male and female members to connect or disconnect them and some require a redressing or recocking before they can be reconnected once they are disconnected. Moreover, many of these conventional connectors require shear pins or shear sleeves which are broken upon connection, thereby preventing the connection from being repeated. Finally, many of these conventional connectors require very large wall thicknesses in the male and female members, when space is often restricted.
Examples of some of these prior art connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 738,503 to Waters; 1,464,386 to Ingram; 1,820,644 to Bach; 1,891,460 to Vlahek; 2,346,051 to Seamark; 2,665,931 to Vegren; 2,777,718 to Vegren; 3,060,787 to Kraus et al; 3,105,556 to Raulins; and 4,003,401 to Haring.